dcmoviesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Superman: The Crisis of Zod
Superman the Crisis of Zod stars Ryan Gosling as Kal-el/Clark Kent/Superman, Kristen Kreuk as Lois Lane Directed by Steven Spielberg. July, 9 2005 Cast *Matt Bomer as Clark Kent/Kal-el- a Kryptonian survivor of the planet Krypton he learns that he must reveal his presence to earth when General Zod and his army arive to Earth to destroy it. *Kristen Kreuk as Lois Lane- Clark`s girlfriend who reports about the new guy in a Red and Blue costume. *Billy Zane as Lex Luthor- The CEO of Luthor Industries tries to get away with Superman from seeing him attack the other Kryptonians. *Ed Harris as Jonathon Kent- Clark`s adopted father who wanted Clark to reveal his presence on Earth when he grew up. *Rosemary Harris as Martha Kent- Clark`s adoptive mother. *Ray Liotta Jor-el- Kal-el`s Biological Father sends Kal-el to planet Earth. *Sally Field as Lara-Lor-Vann- Clark`s real mother. *Gerard Butler as Dru Zod/General Zod- The military at Krypton wants Earth to suffer so he and his army attack it. *Zachary Levi as Jimmy Olsen- Clark and Lois`s friend *Adam West as Sam Lane - Lois Lane`s father who thinks that Superman should be dead. Plot The film starts on Krypton when scientist Jor-el talks about the planet`s fate. The council members' disagree and send Jor-el out of the room. Lara-Lor-Vann is holding baby Kal-el and asks Jor-el what do we do if our planet get destroyed. Jor-el tells the A.I. search up planet Earth. Lara then tells Jor-el that he will be different than people on that planet. Jor-el trys telling her that he needs to survive. Dru Zod gets sucked in the Phantom Zone and the planet begins to shake. Jor-el puts Kal-el in the spaceship and starts it up. The spaceship leaves but sadly the other Kryptonians did not make it and the planet exploded. 8 days later, baby Kal-el lands at a Kansas farm and Johnathon Kent and Martha Kent find a weird spaceship. It opens and a baby is inside it, Johnathon picks up the baby and Martha and Johnathon decide`s to adopt him. As the years pass by Clark is 13 years old and the strongest. Clark is on a bus and sits next to Lois Lane on the bus. Clark asks her to the dance but a bully behind him calls him a geek and that no one would go to the dance with him. Clark balls up his fist but a car accident happened and the bus almost got destroyed. Clark goes outside and holds on to the Bus making sure that they won`t die. 10 years later, Clark gets a job at Luthor Industries and Lex tells him, that he is fired because he snoops around too much. Clark exits the door and notices a Green piece of a rock on the road. Clark almost faints and drops the green rock. At the Daily Planet Lois is taking pictures of a spaceship that landed 12 years ago. Perry White enters and tells Lois that they will be getting a new employee Jimmy Olsen. Back to Clark,Clark sees an underground block of ice and Clark jumps in there. Clark looks around and sees a hologram of Krypton getting destroyed. Jor-el is then explaining that Clark is not from Earth and from a distand planet called Krypton. Clark then sees people coming in so he hides and Jor-el dissapears. Clark recognizes Lois Lane and he sees a kryptonian suit and Clark takes it and puts it in his bag from Smallville. Clark then discovers a second spaceship and Clark finds an old machine. Sometime after that Clark moves back to Metropolis and begins searching for a job. Clark enters the Daily Planet building and sees Perry White and asks if their are any jobs available. Perry tells Clark that he needs to see his potential. Days later Clark is goes to the artic and asks Jor-El what is his destiny? Jor-El tells him to become a savior of Earth. Months later Clark begins saving people and Lois starts to report on him. Zod comes out of his ship and says that Kal-El is here I know it. More to Come...... Category:Superman movie Franchise Category:Dc Cinamatic Universe Films